Who Could Hate Christmas?
by CaliXiNamiKai
Summary: Naminè hated the Christmas season. This was because, though the blonde girl would never admit it, she hated that no one but her family ever gave her a Christmas present.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I know some people may be mad I am not updating my other stories, but that is because last month was NaNoWriMo and I was super busy. I am still super busy, but I will try to type up some during the Christmas break (which is only 7 days off of school this year TT_TT) Anyways, I hope you like the first chapter of this Christmas KH fanfic. I will get the second chapter up on Friday or Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter 1

Naminè hated the Christmas season. She hated the fact that everyone was so cheery and the sound of carolers around every street corner. Most of all however, though the blonde girl would never admit it, she hated that no one but her family ever gave her a Christmas present.

So naturally, every Christmas Eve, Naminè would go through the typical Christmas traditions: leaving out a plate of cookies for Santa (even though Naminè and her sister Kairi already knew it was her dad that ate the cookies every year) with some milk to go along with it. Then her parents would let Naminè and her sister open a preselected Christmas present each, which was ALWAYS pajamas, and they all would enjoy a nice cup of hot cocoa before retiring for the day.

This year, however, Naminè was unable to get to sleep. The sound of her twin sister Kairi snoring in the next bed was just too loud for the blonde to handle. Slipping into her pale blue winter jacket and boots, the blue eyed teenage girl crept as silently as she could out of her room via window onto the fire escape. Descending as unobtrusively as she could in her clunky snow boots, Naminè decided she would fancy view from the top of the Twilight Town Clock Tower. It was a favorite haunt of hers, a place she where she could be in piece. Some of the blonde artist's best sketches were of the beautiful sunsets you could see from there.

After about ten minutes of walking through the masses of people singing Christmas carols and completely ignoring the girl in white pajamas who was making a disgusted face, Naminè had reached the clock tower. Climbing the stairs all the way to the top, the blonde sighed when she saw that no one was there. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling out her name from not too far down the stairwell.

"Naminè, hey Nami, wait up," said a flustered looking Roxas, the only guy at school who actually talked to her (besides Kairi's boyfriend and her cousin Axel.) He was holding a thermos and couple of ceramic mugs. Naminè hesitated as he climbed the last of the steps to the top. The spiky haired blonde must have seen her go into the clock tower and had gone running after her. But...why?

"Roxas," Naminè began as she leaned against the sandy brick wall. "Why are you here?"

He had finally caught his breath, but his face seemed to grow even redder than it had been before. "Um...I was wondering if you would like to have some of my mom's hot chocolate with me. It's really good." Naminè raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Roxas blushed more and blurted out what she knew the real reason was. "No one should be alone on Christmas Eve! I thought you would like some company!"

Sighing, Naminè motioned for him to pour out the hot chocolate. Roxas looked relieved, but Naminè was merely being polite. She didn't really want company on her least favorite holiday.

Brushing off some snow from the ledge the eager spiky haired boy set down the cap of the thermos and poured some of the warm brown drink into each mug. Handing a mug to Naminè, Roxas leaned against the bit of wall to her right. There was a long silence in which the two blondes did nothing but sip their delicious hot cocoa. (Well at least Roxas did. Naminè just stood there holding the mug for a bit of warmth.) Then Roxas spoke again.

"Why did you come up here by yourself? Shouldn't you be celebrating Christmas with your family?"

"They are all asleep in their beds," she replied. Naminè finally took a sip of the hot chocolate and her eyes widened. Roxas grinned at her. The drink tasted better than any other she knew of. With a slight hint of peppermint, the warm beverage was like a mixture of melted chocolate and milk. It was absolutely divine and Naminè's cup emptied quickly.

Leaning back against the wall, the blonde girl stared at Roxas, her mouth gaping open. All of her annoyance with Christmas was gone. The only thing she could think of was the taste of that hot chocolate. Roxas took a sip of his own hot chocolate and smiled at her.

"Did you like it?" he asked. Naminè nodded and closed her mouth. She stopped staring and turned to look at the Christmas lights that covered Twilight Town. For once in her life, Naminè truly wanted to say something about her feelings towards this jolly, holly covered season. Before she had lied and said that she loved Christmas, so only her sister Kairi knew the truth, but the hot cocoa Roxas had given her had sparked something inside of her. It was as if it had given her some kind of courage to come out with her feelings.

"The lights are pretty," Roxas remarked. That somehow set off Naminè. The urge to confess her hatred towards Christmas was so strong; it came out before she could even think about it.

"I hate Christmas!" the girl screamed. Roxas gave Naminè a startled look. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. The blonde girl in white pajama's turned from the spiky haired blonde and ran to the door to the stairs. Throwing it open, she began to rush down the steps as fast as her boot clad feet could carry her. Naminè could hear Roxas running down the metal stairs after her, but didn't look up, even when he called her name.

When she had almost reached the bottom, she heard Roxas stop coming down the stairs. Pausing to catch her breath, the blonde female looked up at him. He was a few flights above her and was pressing buttons on his phone. Naminè dashed down the last few steps. With a final glance at Roxas, Naminè slipped out the door and began to make her way home.

**REVIEW~~~~~!**

-Cali!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This chapter is so SHORT! I made it short on purpose though! *grins deviously***

**I would like to thank hiddensecret564 for reviewing. And as for you other people who subrcribed or favorited, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH**

Chapter 2

Christmas morning showed that the day would prove to be cold by the fact that it was snowing heavily outside. Naminè and her sister had woken up really early to open presents. As usual, their parents were asleep, so the two sisters were in the kitchen having hot chocolate. Taking a sip from her red mug, Naminè was sharply reminded of the night before when she and Roxas had drunk some cocoa on the clock tower. Shaking her head, trying to rid the memory from her mind, Kairi, Naminè's red haired sister, set down her green hot chocolate mug.

"So Nami," she said, leaning against the granite counter, her violet eyes piercing. "Do you want to come to Sora's family's Christmas party with me?" This was strange. Kairi had never even mentioned going to her boyfriend's party later. In fact, she had never even mentioned a party. It was even more strange because Kairi LOVED parties.

Narrowing her eyes, Naminè finished taking long a sip of her hot chocolate and said, "I didn't know his family was having a party."

"Oh, I kind of, well…" The cherry red haired girl had turned a shade of red that almost perfectly the same color as her hair. "…forgot about it."

Naminè giggled and relaxed a little bit. Of course, she should never have suspected her twin sister of plotting anything. The redhead twin was always forgetting things, whether it was the science project that was due the next day, setting her alarm clock on school days or even their birthday.

"Sure," Naminè replied. Kairi looked immensely relieved and then quickly changed it to a devious grin. Walking over to the kitchen door, the violet eyed girl began heading up the stairs. Following her, Naminè paused at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing?" she stage whispered up at her twin so she wouldn't wake her parents, who would yell at the girls for waking them up so early.

Kairi, now at the top of the stairs, swiveled around and grinned at the blonde, making Naminè a bit nervous. "I am going to wake Mom and Dad up so we can open presents quickly," she said. Turning around again, she added "We are going to need as much time as possible to get you ready for the party." And with that, the redhead left a dumbstruck Naminè standing at the bottom of the stairs, who was wondering what Kairi was going to do to her to get her ready for the party.

**Next chapter is gonna go up on Tuesday or Thursday. Unless I don't get any reviews. Then you will have to wait and suffer while waiting for the next chapter! mwahahahaha...**

**Reviewers will receive virtual cookies!**

**~Cali**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMYGOSH I FINALLY FINISHED A FANFICTION! *does a victory dance* I NEVER finish writing ANYTHING! (unless its for school...) This is a big step for me! I am so FREAKING EXCITED! YAAAAAYYYYY!**

**I would like to thank Peachie-Pie for reviewing on the 2nd chapter. THE REST OF YOU WHO STORY ALERTED AND FAVED, SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING! YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 3

"I cannot believe you made me wear this," Naminè groaned.

"Oh be quiet," Kairi said, grinning at her twin. "You look really pretty now. I think this is some of my best work!" Skipping a bit ahead, the redhead let out a giggle and punched the air.

Naminè smiled slightly. She should have known that Kairi was going to dress her up for Sora's Christmas party. Then again, she had seen it coming, but a little too late, so she couldn't do anything about it. After they had finished opening up their presents, the violet eyed girl had dragged the blonde upstairs into the bathroom and worked on her appearance for a whole three hours, with only one little break to eat a cheese sandwich. When the process was finally over, Naminè was unrecognizable. Her hair was curled over her left shoulder and her face was all sparkly and pretty with makeup. There was a thin silver head band in her hair, which had sparkles brushed into it too, but the dress took the cake for being beautiful.

It was made of a soft white material that felt like silk (which it probably was.) The skin tight sleeves went to her wrists and the layered skirt flared at her waist, falling to a bit past her knees. Naminè had been forced into this beautiful dress after about two hours of grooming and ten minutes of protesting. She said Kairi should wear the dress, but the red haired twin said that white didn't look good on her. They had finally compromised when the blonde said she would wear it if she could wear a pair of light gray stockings instead of the red ones her twin wanted her to wear.

So here was Naminè, walking in a thick winter coat with the hood pulled up, wearing her blue boots and carrying a pair of white heels in her hand. The two girls made their way to Sora's house quickly. When they reached the house, both were covered with snow.

Kairi rang the doorbell before Naminè had the chance to run. Groaning again, the blonde stood and waited with her sister on the door step.

Less than three minutes after ringing the bell, the door swung open. In front of them stood Sora, with his spiky brown hair and wearing a green sweater. Glancing at Kairi, Naminè saw that her twin was wearing an emerald colored dress the exact same color as Sora's sweater. _They must have planned that,_ Naminè thought as she walked in after Kairi kissed the spiky haired brunette on the cheek.

Slipping off her coat and boots and putting on the shoes she had been carrying, the blonde haired girl turned to glare at her sister. Kairi just smiled and took off her own coat. Once she had changed her shoes, the red head began pushing her sister towards the room where all the other guests would be.

"There is no need to push me so hard Kai," Naminè said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine then," Kairi said, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. The two girls began to make their way to the living room of Sora's house. The said brunette was holding Kairi's hand and they were talking amiably. Naminè felt a pang of loneliness and contempt, which did not last very long. The minute she walked into the room at the end of the hall, there was a squeal and the blonde girl was sent tumbling to the ground with two other girls.

"It's us Naminè!" cheered an energetic Xion, who had quickly released the stunned blonde.

"I am so sorry we haven't talked in so long," sobbed Selphie. She was still hugging Naminè tightly, so tightly that the girl in the white dress her sister had picked out was turning a bit blue in the face.

"Uh, Selph, I can't breathe." Naminè was now really running out of breath, but she still couldn't believe that her two best friends from the Destiny Islands were in Twilight Town. _It's like a dream come true, _Naminè thought as Selphie let go of her and Xion helped her up. For the first time in a long time, Naminè didn't feel alone.

"What are you guys doing here?" the blonde asked her two friends after they had gotten mugs of hot chocolate. "Last I heard you were living in Traverse Town with Selphie's dad." The two girls were stepsisters, but the Xion's mom had died shortly after getting married to Selphie's father.

"He got transferred to Twilight Town," Selphie said ecstatically. Naminè gaped at them. She was going to be with her best friends again? This had to be a dream.

"Never mind that now," Xion said impatiently. She pulled a gift from her large black bag. It was wrapped in light blue sparkly wrapping paper with a white bow on top. Handing it to Naminè, the black haired girl with blue eyes said, "Merry Christmas, Nami. Sorry about not sending you any presents. You never gave us your address, so we couldn't send you any others."

Blushing a deep red, Naminè took the present from the shorter girl. Unwrapping it delicately the blonde girl stood there with a white box. After taking a deep breath, Naminè took off the top of the box and peered inside. She felt like dying of happiness when she did. Inside was a large snow globe with a light blue base. Inside the globe, were a stone sketchbook and a star shaped fruit holding a pencil. There was something Carved into the base in cursive. It went all the way around the base so Naminè had to take it out to read all of it. What it said was this: "There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky. One destiny."

Tears cascaded down Naminè's pale cheeks. The words were something Kairi had told all her friends when they found out their family was moving to Twilight Town. It was the end of the letter she had written all of them leaving as well. Selphie and Xion each put an arm around their blonde friend.

After a while, Naminè stopped crying. Looking up at her friends, she said "Thanks a million guys. This means a lot."

"We're sorry you haven't had a friend give you Christmas presents Nami." When Xion said this, Naminè looked at her quizzically. Laughing, the girl with short black hair continued, "Kairi told us."

Before Naminè could reply, a guy's voice said, "I think she might have told everyone in Twilight Town if we let her." Whipping around, the blonde girl saw that Roxas was standing there, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and converse, his spiky gold hair in its usual spikiness.

"Roxas planned this last minute party last night after you ran away from him," Selphie said. "Entirely in text messages too," she added approvingly.

"Sorry about that," Naminè said sheepishly. She blushed again and Roxas laughed. Ruffling her hair, he placed a small white box in her hands. Opening it, she found a little silver locket engraved with her name on it.

"I meant to give it to you sooner, but I was too nervous," Roxas said. This time Naminè laughed. Roxas was one of the most popular guys at school and he had been nervous to give her a little white box.

_How silly he is,_ she thought. After that, Naminè couldn't believe the number of presents she got. Olette gave her a new sketchbook and Hayner and Pence had chipped in to get her a pair of earmuffs with some matching gloves and a scarf. Larxene, even though they didn't know each other well, gave her an abstract painting she had painted called "Dreams." From Axel, Roxas' best friend, she got a set of colored pencils made up only reds and oranges.

"To draw me surrounded by flames," the pyromaniac had said, after giving her an illustrious bow. Naminè had giggled and thanked him, saying she would try to draw him soon. The rest of the party flew by quickly. There was much eating cake and playing party games (Twister did not end well.) By the time Naminè was back at home, it was eleven o'clock.

Collapsing on her bed, the blonde sighed and looked at all her presents her friends had given her. It was so nice to be the one getting presents, and instead of always glaring at carolers while walking home, Naminè had sung with them. Kairi had skipped home because she was so glad her sister was happy. At least that's what she told Naminè.

Giggling at the memory, Naminè closed her eyes to go to sleep, not caring that she was still in the white dress. It wasn't very important. What was important was the warm feeling in the blonde's heart. The feeling was growing rapidly with each second. Suddenly, Naminè didn't hate Christmas anymore.

**I hope you liked this fanfiction! **

**NOW REVIEW! **

**~Cali**


End file.
